


Truth and Lies

by MovieWocher



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-17 14:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10596396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MovieWocher/pseuds/MovieWocher
Summary: It was inevitable, Lena finding out the truth about Kara and Supergirl. The fall out was as ugly as expected. The baggage of having a surname of Luthor made things more complicated. Is this the end of their friendship or the beginning of something more?





	1. Chapter 1

“You’re Supergirl,” Lena said in a tone more accusatory than anything else.  

“Yes,” Kara said as she landed softly on the balcony. While she kept her eyes trained on Lena, she couldn’t help but notice her clothes folded neatly on the table inside.  

“We’ve been friends… close friends for more than a year and I have to find out this way,” Lena said without any warmth as she rose up from her chair and faced Kara squarely. “Well maybe friends is not an appropriate word to use here. I suppose this should not come as a surprise. I am a Luthor after all.”

“I’m sorry, Lena. I just couldn’t find the right time to tell you. And then I have to ask DEO for permission. Lots and lots of layers of approvals, you wouldn’t believe it. And the moment I say your last name, it was ---” Kara babbled, sounding more like her mild mannered alter ego rather than the girl of steel.   

“You don’t have to explain, Kara,” Len cut her off. “I understand you were just doing your job. Trying to squeeze as much information as you can from me. Spying to ensure that I am not up to no good,” she added unable to keep the hurt out of her voice.

“It’s not like that.”

“It’s better if we don’t see each other anymore,” Lena said.

“Lena…” Kara pleaded.

“And don’t forget to take your Kara clothes with you,” Lena added dismissively as she returned to her desk and began tapping on her keyboard.   

 **After a few nights,** Kara was in her apartment watching television when she heard a knock on the door. With a quick scan, she saw her sister on the other side. She walked to the door with her blanket around her and opened it.

“Are you alright?” Alex asked as she closed the door behind her. “You flew right off after the mission. We didn’t get the chance to talk.”

“It’s nothing,” Kara answered as she sat back down on her couch and turned up the volume of her show.

“Doesn’t look like nothing,” Alex said as she looked around, noting the various foods and containers scattered around the apartment. She sat down beside Kara but not before moving the box of pizza to the table.

They watched the show in silence for a few minutes before Kara finally spoke up. “Lena hasn’t been answering my calls.”

Alex knew what had happened. Unknown to Kara, she was the one who talked to Lena and had her sign the non-disclosure agreement after the accidental reveal. She didn’t trust her before, she didn’t trust her now especially after finding out Supergirl’s real identity. She was about to go on a spiel about Luthors when she glanced at her sister. Her shoulders were hunched forward, her eyes unseeing at the television in front of her, looking like she did when Cat Grant left. She didn’t have the heart to be other than her sister right now. “You have to give her time, Kara.”

“How long?”

“As long as it takes.”

 **After a few weeks** , Kara couldn’t take it anymore. She went to the L Corp building to see Lena unannounced. She was almost at Lena’s office when she heard someone calling her. Turning around, she saw it was Jess hurrying with a cup of coffee.

“Kara, Ms. Luthor told me that you’d probably come. She left a message for you.” Jess said as she sat down at her desk.

“Left a message? She isn’t in?” Kara asked as she scanned the office inside and found that it was empty.

“No. And she won’t be in for a long time.”

“What? Why?”

“How would I know why,” Jess said with a laugh. “The message is that if you need anything, any information, that you can go to me directly and I am obligated to give them to you. So even though she moved offices, I’ll remain here.”

“Moved where?”

“To France.”

“France?!?”

“She really didn’t tell you? She’s flying out today.”

Kara shook her head as she paled considerably

“Maybe you should sit down,” Jess offered as she looked on with concern.

“No, I’m fine.” Kara said as she forced a smile. “Thanks Jess. I guess I’ll be seeing you around.” Kara added as she walked towards the elevator. In seconds, she was flying towards Lena’s penthouse apartment. It was as empty as the office. Undaunted, she scanned the city around until she saw Lena in her car speeding towards the airport. She flew alongside it until it reached a private runway. When the car stopped, Lena got out of the car and a slight arch of her eyebrow betrayed her surprise at finding Kara standing outside with her usual Supergirl stance, hands on her waist, shoulders squared, head held high.

“Supergirl, did you come to see me off?” Lena asked as she passed Kara and walked towards her private jet.

“Why are you doing this?” Kara asked as she followed Lena.

“I don’t find myself welcome in this city anymore.”

“Don’t do this,” Kara whispered as she grabbed Lena’s arm.

“Anything you need, you can get from my assistant. You don’t need me to be here.” Lena said as she glared at Kara who released her arms immediately.

“It’s not…” Kara sighed in frustration. “It’s not what you think it was. Everything that happened between us was… is real.”

“If there is even an ounce of truth in what you said, then respect my decision. Do not contact me ever again.” Lena stared at Kara coldly before heading towards the plane.

Kara followed Lena with her eyes but didn’t make a move. She watched as she entered the plane, she watched as the door closed, she watched as the plane lifted off, she watched the plane until she couldn’t see it anymore.

***

Lena was seated by the window. A part of her wanted to turn around and see Kara one last time but she has to be strong, she has to be firm. She really thought they were friends and if she was totally being honest with herself, she thought they were heading towards something more. She wanted them to head towards something more. But it was all a lie.


	2. Chapter 2

A year had passed and Kara had followed Lena’s wishes. It was hard at first but time as it was wont to do made everything a little better. She found that she can look at people and not think about Lena. She found that she can go out and not pretend to have fun because she was genuinely having fun. And while she doesn’t have the will or interest to go out on dates, she no longer moped at her apartment. She was moving on. 

Kara was preparing for a night out with her sister and friends when frantic knocking at her door made her stop what she was doing. Scanning the door, she froze as she recognized the person behind it.

“Kara… Are you home? Open up!” The frantic knocking continued.

Kara half ran – half floated to the door. When she opened it, Lena rushed inside. “Lena, is there a prob---.”

Lena cut her off. “I have something important to tell you. My mother… she’s planning to fire another missile with the alien virus.”

“Wait,” Kara said. “The isotope is no longer in existence. She cannot weaponize it.”

“That’s what I thought as well. But she dug around and found a secret stash of Lex’s. I tried to stop her when I found out but I was too late. I think I know where she’ll launch it.”

Kara listened and in seconds was flying out her window. It was hours before she was able to return. The alien community safe and Lillian’s plan foiled. Her apartment was empty of course. She walked around looking at each nook and cranny for traces of Lena. There was none.

Sighing, she went straight to her bed. She tried to sleep but her mind kept going back to the moment she saw Lena again for the first time in over a year. She has of course seen her in television, magazines, and newspapers but she tried to avoid them whenever she can. But seeing her in person dredged up her old feelings and now it felt like the entire year hadn’t happen. It felt like she was losing her all over again. Who was she kidding, pretending that she was over her. She lay flat on her back and shut her eyes tightly, willing the memories and feelings to go away. It did not work. When her phone beeped multiple times, she immediately snatched it from her bedside table and opened it. There were five new messages.

_Who is the best sister in the world?_

_Me!_

_A certain someone is flying out tonight at 6._

_Just in case you are still interested. And knowing you as much as I do, I know you are._

_Hurry._

Checking the time, Kara saw that it was quarter to six. Wasting no time, she quickly dressed and flew to the airport just in time to see a familiar plane taxing off. She hovered for a second and scanned the plane. Then knowing exactly where Lena was sitting, she flew alongside the nearest window. By the time the plane was at cruising altitude, Kara heard knocking. Looking at the window, she found Lena shouting and signaling to her furiously. She can hear her perfectly but pretended not to because of the engines. Instead she grinned at Lena and waved to her. Realizing she cannot do anything, Lena forced herself to calm down. She sat back but would peer every few seconds through the window to see if Kara was still there. Kara could have easily flown faster than the plane but held back. Just being near Lena made her a feel a little bit better. After a while, she sat down on the plane’s wing and enjoyed the view.

After seven hours, the plane landed in France. Lena climbed down from the plane and went directly to Kara.

“What the hell was that?”

“What?” Kara asked acting innocently.

“You’re impossible,” Lena said as she stormed off.

“I want to say thanks.” Kara called out.

Lena stopped walking and then turned to face her. “You’re welcome. And now if you’ll excuse me, I have an appointment.”

Kara groaned in frustration. Then in one moment of insanity or weakness, she wasn’t really sure, she grabbed Lena and flew off.

***

“Where are we?” Lena asked angrily when Kara put her down. Then her eyes widened in awe when she looked around. The place was immense and everything seemed to be made up of crystals with stalactites and stalagmites adorning the place. Dwarfing everything around them were two enormous statues.

“This is the Fortress ---“

“of Solitude,” Lena completed Kara’s sentence. “I’ve read about this in Lex’s notes. But to actually see it. It’s magnificent.” She turned around looking at everything until she was facing Kara once again. Her awe changing to annoyance. “What am I doing here? I demand that you take me back to France.”

“Not until you hear me out.” Kara said as she crossed her arms in front of her.

For a second, it seemed like Lena was about to throw a fit. But in a true Luthor fashion, she breathed in deeply, composed herself, and then glared at Kara. “Seeing that you have given me no option. What was it that you wanted to tell me?”

“Are you happy?” Kara asked.

“What?” Lena rolled her eyes. “Is this a joke? You flew me to wherever this goddamn place is to ask me if I’m happy?”

“Because I’m not,” Kara said as put her arms down. “I pretend to be. I think I almost convinced myself that I am. But seeing you after all this time made me realize how much I miss you.”

“Are you not getting the support you need from Jess? Because I can get her replaced.”  Lena said evenly.

“It’s not that. It’s not official business,” Kara said as she stepped closer to Lena. “I miss my friend.”

Lena stepped back, shaking her head, her arms raised to ward off Kara.

“I can see how you’d think I was using you, Lena. But that’s not true. I do not see you as an enemy. I never did. You are not just your name.”

“Then that’s where you’re wrong Kara because I am a Luthor. For the longest time, I may have abhorred this name but I have embraced it. A Luthor with all the riches and power that comes with it can do a lot more than a simple person can.”

“And what you are doing is to help people, to save the world.”

“Maybe it’s all a cover.”

“No. It’s not. You are this good person, Lena. You are the strongest person I’ve met, rising above your name, proving everyone wrong with their expectation of you. You could have turned into this horrible horrible person but you didn’t. You could have let that missile go but you didn’t.”

Lena blinked her eyes rapidly and then rubbed it with the back of her hand. “You’d think this place wouldn’t be so dusty,” she said as she turned around.

“Whatever happens, I just want you to know that I believed you. I still do. And if you still don’t want to see me again, I’ll accept it for good this time.” Kara waited for Lena to reply but her back was still turned. So instead, Kara walked towards one of the stalagmites and traced the shape with her fingers.

“No…” Lena’s voice echoed.

“What?” Kara asked as she turned her head towards Lena.

“You asked me if I was happy. Paris is alright. But I’m not.” Lena paused as she walked over to Kara. “There’s this certain cardigan fiend who’s crazy about potstickers that I’m missing too.”

“Really?” Kara looked on hopefully

“I may have overreacted a little bit.” Lena confessed.

“Just a little bit?”

“Fine, maybe a lot.” Lena conceded with a smirk. “And I wasted a year because of it.” She added after a beat.

“I would be so mad if I wasn’t so darn happy right now.” Kara said as she smiled widely at Lena, her hand reaching out for Lena’s.

“Since we are all being honest and all… there is this one other little thing.” Lena said as she pulled Kara closer.

“What is it?” Kara asked as she stared at Lena.

But before Lena can answer, Kara cocked her head to the side and seemed to be listening intently. “Okay, I’ll be there.” She said after a few seconds. She then look at Lena and smiled sheepishly at her. “There’s this unidentified alien wrecking havoc in ---.”

“No need to explain,” Lena said with a wave of her hand. “Go.”

“Well, I can’t exactly leave you here. No cabs or ubers. So, I know you hate flying…”

“Kara,” Lena cut her off again. “I am not afraid when I’m with you. Take me home to National City.”


End file.
